spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea-Sick
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Susie Baby Billy Harold Sally Sadie Rechid Fred Debbie Rechid Nancy Suzy Fish Frank Tom Martha Smith Tina-Fran Mabel Lenny Evelyn Pilar Clayton Monroe Tommy Perch Perkins Dr. Forrest Nurse Sadie's snail French Narrator Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat's house) Shubie: "Thank you so much for agreeing to look after the house while we're visiting my parents for the weekend, Harold. Just remember to get our mail and water the plants." Harold: "No problem Shubie, I'm always happy to help." Shubie: "Thanks and I know you'll do great when the Scientist Organization comes to look at your experiments today!" Harold: "Thanks I hope they'll let me in this year." Shubie, Nat, Susie and Baby Billy get into Nat's car drive away. (Scene cuts to Harold cleaning up his garage) Harold: "Oh I just know that the Scientist Organization will let me join today!" Someone knocks on his garage door. Harold: "That must be them!" Harold runs over to the garage door and opens it. Sally walks inside. Sally: "Let's just get this over with, I'm still recovering from the last time I was here. So what inventions would you like to show me today?" Harold: "Well first let's start with my invisibility ray! It can turn anything invisible. Observe!" Harold shoots the ray at a ring of keys on a table, turning them invisible. Sally: "Those were my car keys." Harold laughs nervously. Harold: "Oh well, I'm still working on a reverse button for this thing." Sally: "Anything else you'd like to show me?" Harold: "Yes I have a teleportation device in the back!" Sally: "I've already invented one of those." Harold: "Oh. Well I have a freeze ray too!" Sally: "A freeze ray? Is that really the best you could come up with? Do you have any invention that would actually be the slightest bit significant?" Harold: "I do have one more invention, I call it the zombie potion. One drop of this liquid would turn any creature into a zombie like version of themselves! I also have an antidote in case things get a bit out of hand so the entire town doesn't become overrun by zombies." Sally: "So you've experimented this invention on other people then?" Harold: "No I figured that I shouldn't run the risk of turning the entire ocean into zombies." Sally: "You don't even know if this invention works?! I think we're done here." Sally walks out of his garage. Harold: "Every year it's always the same! How could I be so stupid! Well I guess I don't need this anymore." Harold dumps the antidote into a sink. Harold: "Those snotty jerks at the Science Organization think they're sooo smart! Well I'm just as smart as they are! Why don't they think that I have what it takes to join?!" Harold grabs the zombie potion and throws it outside his garage in frustration. Harold: "Who cares about their stupid opinions anyway! I'm definitely a better scientist than they are! They're all just jealous!" Harold closes his garage door. (Scene cuts to Sadie walking her snail) Sadie's snail stops to pee in Nat's lawn. Sadie tugs on it's leash. Sadie: "Hey no peeing in Nat's yard! That's what Martha's yard is for." Sadie walks her snail down the sidewalk. The snail walks onto the needle of Harold's zombie potion and begins to freak out. Sadie: "Hey stop that! What the barnacles has gotten into you? Are you hungry or something? Come on let's go back home." Sadie picks up her snail and takes it back to her house. Sadie: "Fred! Where's the snail food?" Fred: "It's right here." Fred walks into the kitchen and grabs the snail food out of a cabinet. Sadie: "Thanks Fred, I don't know what's gotten into this thing! I was just taking it for a walk and suddenly it started freaking out!" Fred: "Oh maybe you should take it to the doctor. It could have Mad Snail Disease." Sadie: "Mad Snail Disease? Wasn't that proven to be just a myth?" Fred: "No it's a very real disease. Millions of snails get it every year. Remember what happened in Jellytown?" Sadie: "Jellytown? That's not even a town Fred you're just making things up." Fred: "No I'm not! Jellytown was the town that existed before Jellyfish Fields did. Then one day the entire town contracted Mad Snail Disease and every single person living there became a zombie! The town was such a mess that Neptune himself destroyed it and built Jellyfish Fields over it so that no one would ever know it existed." Sadie: "I don't think that ever happened Fred, but I guess I might as well take it to the doctor to see if there's anything wrong with it." (Scene cuts to Sadie and her snail at the vet) Dr. Forrest walks into the room. Dr. Forrest: "What seems to be the matter Mrs. Rechid?" Sadie: "There seems to be something wrong with my snail. My husband thinks that it could be Mad Snail Disease." Dr. Forrest laughs. Dr. Forrest: "There's no such thing as Mad Snail Disease! Let's have a look at it and try to find the problem! Ah, found it! There was a needle inside his stomach. He must've crawled over it earlier today. Let me just put a bandage on it and you should be all set to go." Dr. Forrest puts a bandage on Sadie's snail. Sadie: "Thanks, doc. I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Dr. Forrest: "Oh no problem, Mrs. Rechid. If every pet owner actually took good care of their pets then I wouldn't have a job. Isn't that right little guy?" Dr. Forrest pets her snail and it bites him. Dr. Forrest: "Ouch!" Sadie: "Oh I'm so sorry about that! I'll just go pay up front." Sadie takes her snail and leaves the room. Dr. Forrest: "Brains! Brains! Brains!" A nurse walks into the room. Nurse: "Dr. Forrest! We need you to preform surgery on a worm in the room next door." Dr. Forrest: "Brains! Brains!" The nurse screams. (Scene cuts to Sadie driving her snail home) The snail tries to bite her but she slams on the breaks causing it to fall off her seat. Sadie: "Ok we're home!" Sadie grabs her snail and walks inside. Sadie: "Fred! I took the snail to the vet and now he's all better." Fred: "That great! Did he have Mad Snail Disease?" Sadie: "No you imbecile! Mad Snail Disease doesn't exist! It just had something in its stomach. Now I have to go grocery shopping so you have to take care of the snail and the kids while I'm gone." Fred: "Okay." Sadie leaves and drives away. The snail crawls over to Fred and bites his leg. Fred: "MY LEG!" Monroe and Tommy run past him. Fred: "Brains! Brains!" Fred chases after Monroe and Tommy. Debbie: "Dad! I'm going to cheerleading practice!" Debbie opens the door and walks into the snail. Debbie: "Ew! Get out of my way you stupid snail!" The snail bites her and crawls out the door. Debbie: "Brains! Brains! Brains!" The snail crawls across the street and into Martha's yard while she's gardening. The snail growls at Martha and she screams. (Scene cuts to Tom watching TV inside their house) Martha(from outside): "Tom help! There's an angry snail in the garden!" Tom: "Shut up Martha! I'm trying to watch some TV here!" The snail bites her. Tom: "Martha, where's the milk I asked for? How am I supposed to eat these cookies without any milk?!" The snail crawls into their house and onto the TV screen. Tom: "Hey what are you doing in here?! You're blocking the screen!" The snail jumps off the TV and bites him. French Narrator: "Two days later." (Scene cuts to Nat, Shubie, Susie and Billy driving home from Shubie's parents' house) Shubie: "What the heck happened here? We've only been gone for two days and the neighborhood already looks like a dump." Pilar jumps on top of their car. Pilar: "Brains! Brains!" Shubie: "What the barnacles?! Get him off Nat! Get him off!" Nat turns on the windshield wipers and knocks Pilar off of their car. Nat: "He seemed pretty excited to see us." Shubie: "I don't know if that was it. Something seems pretty off around here." Nat pulls into their driveway and they go inside. Shubie turns on the TV and Perch Perkins appears on the screen. Shubie: "Wait, isn't that Sadie and Fred's house behind him?" Shubie runs over to a window and sees Perch Perkins outside their house. Shubie: "What is Perch Perkins doing here?" Nat: "I don't know, maybe it's just a slow news day." Shubie walks back over to the TV. Perch Perkins: "Breaking News! Does Mad Snail Disease actually exist? In this neighborhood it sure seems like it does. Almost everyone in this once upstanding neighborhood seems to have become a zombie like version of themselves once they've bitten by Sadie Rechid's pet snail." Nancy and Martha walk over to him. Nancy and Martha: "Brains! Brains!" Perch Perkins: "Oh no! Don't turn me into a zombie!" Nancy and Martha bite him, turning him into a zombie. Shubie: "Zombies?! Oh this has Harold's name written all over it! Nat you take care of the kids and make sure they don't turn into zombies, I have a town to save." Shubie runs over to Harold's house and knocks on the door. Shubie: "Ugh, why isn't he answering?" Shubie turns around and sees Mabel and Tina-Fran walking towards her. Mabel and Tina: "Brains! Brains! Brains!" Shubie: "Oh no! What am I going to do now? Come on Harold open up! Wait let me guess, he left the key under the mat." Shubie picks up the mat and sees Harold's key. Shubie: "Of course." Shubie unlocks the door and closes it before Mabel and Tina can get inside. Shubie: "Phew! That was close! Harold, where are you?" Harold(from the kitchen): "Oh what do you want? If you're asking why the plants died it's because I didn't water them." Shubie walks into the kitchen and sees Harold lying on the ground eating a tub of ice cream. Shubie: "No it's not that Harold. You turned the whole neighborhood into zombies!" Harold: "Oh I did? I honestly didn't know, I've just spent the last two days in here crying about the Scientist Organization rejecting me. But this must've been from that zombie potion I made! So it did work! I'm such a genius!" Shubie: "Yes you're potion worked and that's great. But now can you fix this before my entire family turns into zombies?!" Harold: "Don't worry I already made an antidote for it and it's in my garage!" Harold runs downstairs and into his garage. Harold comes back upstairs. Shubie: "So do you have it?" Harold: "Well the funny thing is, after the Scientist Organization rejected me I kinda threw it away." Harold laughs nervously. Shubie: "You what?!" Harold: "Yep I threw it away so I guess there's nothing I can do now." Harold sits down and begins eating more ice cream. Harold: "Ice cream?" Shubie: "No thanks I'm allergic. But you can't make another antidote for it?" Harold: "Well I kinda ran out of ingredients and if the neighborhood is as bad as you say it is then we probably shouldn't risk traveling all the way down to Barg 'N Mart and getting them." Shubie: "Well aren't you a scientist? Can't you use some of your other experiments to stop the zombies from attacking us while we go to Barg 'N Mart and get the ingredients you need to make another antidote?" Harold: "Shubie you're a genius! We can use my freeze ray! Let's go get those ingredients and save Bikini Bottom!" Harold and Shubie run into Harold's garage and grab a bunch of experiments before driving off towards Barg 'N Mart. Tom and Sally runs towards Harold's car. Harold: "Here take my freeze ray and shoot them!" Harold tosses his freeze ray to Shubie. Shubie: "Are you sure this is safe?" Harold: "Well would you prefer being turned into a zombie?" Shubie shoots it at them and they freeze in place. Fred jumps onto the back of Harold's car. Shubie uses Harold's freeze ray to freeze him before pushing him off the car. Martha grabs onto the side of the car. Shubie tries to shoot her with the freeze rat but she knocks it out of her hand and it falls onto the bottom of the car. Shubie: "Uh oh." Shubie tries to grab the freeze ray and Martha grabs Shubie's other arm but just as she's about to bite her, Shubie grabs the freeze ray and shoots her face causing her head to be frozen in a block of ice. Martha lets go of Shubie and tries to break the ice around her head. Shubie pushes Martha out of the car. Shubie: "Hey this gun is actually kinda fun!" Harold: "We're here!" Harold pulls into the Barg 'N Mart parking lot. Shubie: "But it looks like we have company!" Tina and Mabel run towards them. Harold: "Let's get inside!" Shubie and Harold run inside before Mabel and Tina can catch them. Harold: "Let's split up! You distract them while I get the ingredients!" Shubie: "Good idea." Shubie runs down one side of the store and Harold runs down the other. Shubie sees Mabel and Tina run into the store and jumps behind an aisle so they don't see her. Shubie: "Phew! That was a close one!" Shubie backs into a shopping cart and drops the freeze ray. Shubie: "Oh no please don't hurt me! I have two kids!" Sadie: "What are you doing?" Shubie: "Wait you're not a zombie?" Sadie: "A zombie?! What are you talking about? I'm just buying groceries." Shubie: "So you've been shopping this whole time while everyone else has turned into a zombie?" Sadie: "Zombies?! Oh Neptune Fred was actually right for once! My snail gave everyone Mad Snail Disease!" Shubie: "Well not exactly, it seems that your snail crawled over Harold's zombie potion and turned everyone else into zombies." Sadie: "Oh I should've known that Mad Snail Disease wasn't real! Fred's such an idiot!" Mabel and Tina walk into their aisle. Shubie: "Well you can complain about Fred later because we have to go!" Shubie freezes Tina and Mabel before grabbing Sadie and running away. Sadie: "What the barnacles is that?" Shubie: "It's Harold's freeze ray. It's really come in handy today." Lenny jumps out of an aisle at them but Shubie freezes him. Shubie and Sadie run into the dairy aisle. Shubie: "I think we're safe here." Pilar jumps down from one of the shelves and towards them. Shubie: "And it looks like I spoke too soon." Shubie freezes him and Shubie and Sadie run out of the fairy aisle and see Clayton, Evelyn and Debbie running towards them. Shubie: "Don't worry this will be easy. I'll just freeze them." Shubie shoots the freeze ray at them but it only freezes Clayton. Shubie: "What the..." Shubie shoots the freeze ray again but nothing comes out. Shubie looks at the fuel tank and sees that it's on empty. Shubie: "The freeze ray's out of fuel! Run!" Shubie and Sadie run away and bump into Harold. Shubie: "Harold help us! The freeze ray's out of fuel and there are still zombies chasing after us!" Harold: "Don't worry I've finished making my antidote now all I need to do is invent something that will allow me to spray people with it!" Evelyn and Debbie run down the aisle and grab Harold. Harold: "Oh no they've got me! Here take the potion!" Harold tosses the potion to Sadie. Harold: "Well at least two young pretty fish will be biting into me and not an old dried up one like Sadie." Sadie: "Hey I'm younger than Evelyn is!" Debbie and Evelyn bite into Harold and turn him into a zombie. Shubie: "You can worry about your old age later Sadie because we have to get out of here!" Shubie grabs Sadie and runs away from the zombies. Sadie: "How are we going to use this antidote though? Harold said he need to invent a gun in order to spray people with it." Shubie: "A gun? Sadie you're a genus! We can put the antidote in the freeze ray and shoot people with it!" Sadie: "Are you sure that'll work?" Nancy and Frank jump out of an aisle and sprint towards them. Nancy and Frank: "Brains! Brains!" Shubie: "There's only one way to find out!" Shubie puts the antidote in the freeze ray and shoots it at Nancy and Frank. (Scene cuts Shubie at an award ceremony after saving the town) Sally: "Shubie Peterson, on behalf of the Scientist Organization of Bikini Bottom we would be honored to let you join our very intelligent and sophisticated group based off of the heroic and scientific actions you performed today to save the town for a zombie apocalypse." The audience starts clapping. Shubie: "Thanks for the offer Sally, but I think that Harold deserves it more than I do. If it hadn't been for his great inventions none of this would've happened." Sally: "Well I did just set up this whole ceremony in front of the entire town to let someone join the Scientist Organization so I guess you're invited to join the Scientist Organization Harold." Harold: "Yes!" Shubie walks off the stage and Harold walks onto it. Sally hands Harold a medal. Nat: "That was a really nice thing you did, Shubie, letting Harold get all the credit for saving the town." Shubie: "Well I know how much this thing meant to him so I figured that I should try to get him in. I'm just hoping he doesn't invent something that turns everyone into zombies again." (Scene ends) Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts